


Sowing Dragon’s Teeth

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Creature Fic, Dee is protective, Grim Reapers, Human, I add tags as i go, Logan is basically a dad, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sirens, Sphinxes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Roman knows the bartender with the pretty eyes is gonna be the death of him, regardless of the fact that he is already dead.(Or undead.)





	1. One

**One**

 

“I don’t see the problem here.”

 

“What don’t you see? This is all your fault!”

 

“You didn’t have to take my advice,” Dee gave a shrug as he set a few drinks down on the tray for the server to cart off.

 

The server held back a response long enough to deliver the drinks and took another order, but once he returned he resumed yelling at the bartender.

 

“I’m an idiot for ever trusting you with something this serious! How are you going to fix this?”

 

“I don’t think it needs to be fixed. It will all work out.”

 

“No it won’t! We’re screwed now because of you! Anyone else would kill us!”

 

“But it’s not anyone else.”

 

Roman tried to ignore the arguing as he took another sip of his cocktail. His eyes scanned the packed bar around him and it seemed only a handful were disturbed by the ongoing yelling. Even the other employees treated it like it was nothing.

 

“Oh come on Virgil!” Dee’s calmness had given way as he began to shout back at the server. “You can blame me all you want but it all falls back on you in the end! Stop pushing your problems on me!”

 

“You piece of-”

 

“How about it’s both your faults?” Roman cut in sharply. “I will give you both a large tip to shut the fuck up.”

 

The server- Virgil apparently- purple eyes narrowed as he took in Roman’s appearance. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

 

“But if you change your vote to he’s at fault feel free to contribute Roman,” Dee smiled, ignoring the glare Virgil sent his way.

 

Roman gave a frown, “I don’t know what either of you are arguing about but quite frankly I much rather listen to the band play than listen to your pointless squabble. If you’re going to fight, then fight. If not, shut up.”

 

The server gave a tight lipped force of a smile, “Funny I also don’t remember giving you my blood, so I don’t believe I have to listen to what you say.”

 

Roman ignored the tick of anger which came as he downed the last of his drink to calm himself. As if he wasn’t having a bad day already. “Look I just want to enjoy my evening without yelling? Is that an issue?”

 

“Perhaps you both can argue about birthday gifts on your walk home after our shift?” The other bartender suggested. “You can yell to your heart's content then?”

 

“This is all over... a birthday gift?”

 

Dee gave a huff as Virgil rolled his eyes and walked off, “Now can I get you another drink sir?”

 

~~~~

 

“You seem upset.”

 

Roman’s eyes slid over to his butler as he entered the study. “People are a nuisance.”

 

“I believe I’m the one who asks riddles Master Roman, if something is bothering you say it.”

 

“Why are you so mean to me?” He groaned leaning back in his chair.

 

“I’m not Master Roman, but as the one who raised you and is now charged with overseeing your well-being I’ve learned that you will draw things out for as long as you can. Now the issue?”

 

“It’s nothing important Logan,” Roman sighed. “Just another long day of work. I wish I could just have a day off but I doubt my father would accept that. And despite my age I’m still too young to challenge the head of the coven. And you can you please drop the titles jeez?”

 

“I will do no such thing. And perhaps I can convince your father to provide you a day off?”

 

Roman leaned forward in his chair to look the man in the eye, “What do you want in return? You wouldn’t do this for nothing.”

 

The sphinx’s lip quirked up into a slight smile, “Well it’s simple, I do you a favor now Master Roman and you do me one later.”

 

He pushed considering the man’s words before he sighed, “Screw it. You wouldn’t ask for anything outrageous. I’m in.”

 

“Excellent. I’ll contact your father in the morning.”

 

~~~~

 

“Logan I owe you everything. How did you get my father to agree?”

 

“Please release me Master Roman, once again you seem to have forgotten your own strength.”

 

Roman smiled sheepishly as he let the man out of a tight hug. “Sorry.”

 

The sphinx brushed off his clothes and adjusted his glasses before he spoke, “Do you know what you will do with your day?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe just hang around outside? I-”

 

“Remember your parasol.”

 

“I’m not stupid.”

 

“Hmm... you were saying?”

 

“I don’t have any real plans. I might go to the library, get a book or two then spend the day reading outside in a nice shady spot.”

 

“Will you be buying lunch or should I pack you something?”

 

“I’ll buy food. Maybe head to that sandwich place I like.”

 

“Should I expect you back for dinner?”

 

“I guess? I don’t know.”

 

“You never do,” Logan sighed. “Text me what you decide.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “You know you don’t have to treat me like a little kid right?”

 

The man didn’t miss a beat, “It’s the only method your receptive too. Enjoy your day Master Roman.”

 

~~~~

 

The patio of the library was unusually busy for the middle of the week, but Roman supposed the nice weather was the account for that. He made his way towards his favorite spot underneath the large tree which overlooked the patio and frowned slightly to find someone at the table.

 

He paused looking around at the other less shaded spots before he sighed and walked over to the table. It’s occupant didn’t look up as he approached so Roman rapped on the table and cleared his throat. There was a pause as the occupant placed a finger at his stopping place in his book and he looked up to Roman so reveal deep purple eyes.

 

He was dressed all in black- the only color on him seemed to be his eyes and his hair which matched. But his paleness made it clear why he was at Roman’s table.

 

“Do you mind if I sit across?” Roman asked him. “This is the shadiest area.”

 

Purple eyes scanned behind Roman as if he was trying to find a spot where Roman could sit away from him before he sighed, “Fine. Do you want to sit on this side. It’s shadier with your back to the tree?”

 

Roman blinked in surprise before he nodded and they traded seats. Roman got himself comfortable taking off his sunglasses and lowering his parasol- but he heard as the guy across from him snicker.

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

“No no,” he said quickly. “Just couldn’t help but think how _manly_ your umbrella is.”

 

“It’s called a _parasol_. Not all of us can exactly walk around in the sun.”

 

“Why not just wait for a rainy day or a cloudy day to go out?”

 

“Because today is my day off. It was hard to get this one, I can’t hold onto it.”

 

“I guess...”

 

“You worked at the bar the other night,” Roman realized.

 

He nodded shortly, “Yeah... sorry I guess. Dee and I fight like that all the time, guess we got carried away.”

 

“I’ve never seen you before despite going to that bar a lot. Are you new?”

 

He shook his head, “I’m not a normal worker. They only call me in when it’s very busy.”

 

“Understood... well I guess I should apologize for snapping. I had a bad day and took it out on the both of you. But may I ask why were you fighting over- what was it? A birthday present?”

 

He grimaced, “Dee gave me some bad advice on our roommates birthday present. It led to the present being destroyed and we had little time for a replacement.”

 

“Did you find one? A replacement?”

 

“In the nick of time yeah. So it all works out... I’m Virgil by the way. Virgil Storm.”

 

“Shit, Logan would kill me if he knew I didn’t introduce myself,” Roman groaned. He took a breath before he outstretched a gloved hand and gave his best business smile, “Roman Regis.”

 

Virgil faltered momentarily, “Regis... As in the _Regis_ Coven?”

 

“Ah have we become so famous that other species are aware of our awesomeness?”

 

Virgil gave an awkward laugh as he took Roman’s hand and shook it. “Something like that...”


	2. Two

**Two**

 

“I thought you only work on busy nights,” Roman commented as he took his usual seat at the bar. 

 

Virgil blinked in surprise as he looked up from cleaning a spot on the counter. “Someone quit, and I don’t mind extra money,” he shrugged. “Can I get you something Mr. Regis?”

 

Roman made a face at the name, “Just Roman.”

 

“You’re a Regis?” Dee asked in surprise moving to stand next to Virgil. “I always assumed you were from a small coven- despite your appearance.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

He shrugged, “Well we aren’t the most upscale place and yet you always dress  _ really _ nice in here. Figured you were from a small coven and you were trying to assert your dominance or something.”

 

“That feels more like an insult than it should,” Roman frowned. “And if you must know I wear this to work and then after I come here to relax.”

 

“Can I get you anything though?” Virgil asked. 

 

“I’ve got him,” Dee told him before Roman could order. 

 

“But you’re working the other half of the bar.”

 

The two shared a look that Roman couldn’t place before Virgil moved off and Dee remained. 

 

It wasn’t the last time that happened either. Soon it was common for Roman to be greeted by Virgil before Dee came and took over. Or even when he and Virgil had no interaction Dee seemed to watch to be sure it stayed that way.

 

Roman should’ve left it alone. But curiosity got the best of him. Not to mention, the thought of talking to Virgil seemed more and more appealing each time he was denied the opportunity to. It was curiosity mixed with defiance he supposed (but when he told Logan however, the sphinx called it idiocy). 

 

“Do you have a problem with me?” Roman asked Dee suddenly after a few weeks of this. 

 

The bartender blinked in surprise and took in the emptiness of the bar. “Why do you ask?”

 

“You’re keeping me away from Virgil, and I can’t help but wonder why.”

 

Dee paused for a few moments before he gave a sigh, “V’s human... and no offense or anything, but he doesn’t have uh- the best...  _ history _ with vampires- Regis’ specifically. He can put on a brave face in front of you and all, but I think it’s best that he doesn’t have to.”

 

Roman nodded slowly in understanding, “A Regis harmed him? Strange I haven’t heard about any human attacks...”

 

Dee shrugged, “He doesn’t talk about it. All I know is he shies away.”

 

“Hmmm...” 

 

~~~~

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Taking my order? Won’t Dee try to stake me for talking to you?”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes and then nodded toward where Dee seemed to be flirting  _ heavily _ with a customer. “Dee doesn’t control me or my decisions and he doesn’t need to protect me. I already carry holy water and a stake.”

 

Roman frowned as he searched the human’s face. “...I can’t tell if you're serious or not.”

 

“Your order?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Roman blurted suddenly as Virgil set a drink in front of him. 

 

Virgil gave him a blank look in return, “For?” 

 

“Dee told me you were harmed by a Regis,” He explained his tone shifting to his all business without him noticing. “As Lord Regis’ seventh son I feel the need to apologize on behalf of my coven. If I can help somehow let me know.”

 

Virgil paused digesting the information before he spoke, “Do you really call your Father ‘Lord Regis’?” 

 

Roman faltered and gave a slight laugh, “It’s ‘Father Regis’ to his face.”

 

“And you’re the seventh son?”

 

“There’s fourteen of us total. And I think it’ll be fifteen in a year or two.”

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Your parents schedule out then they have kids?”

 

Roman blinked before he understood the question, “What? Oh no no no. None of us a  _ biologically _ related. Vampires can’t have kids. Basically my parents find a kid take them in let them grow for a bit then they turn them and tada you're a vampire and a son. So my future sister is too young to be turned.”

 

“So they take in kids, raise them, and then turn them?”

 

Roman shrugged, “Basically. Then of course people will get married and then yada yada ecterea and whatever.”

 

“So you were once human? Or were you something else?”

 

“Human,” Roman confirmed with a swig of his drink. 

 

“That sounds overly complicated.”

 

“Most definitely... Can I ask you a question?”

 

Virgil nodded from where he listened to another customers order.

 

“What’s a human doing here? Not like you can’t be or anything, but I mean most humans keep to themselves.”

 

“I wanted a change. Something-”

 

_ “Not allowed!”  _

 

The sudden shout came from Dee as he came over and planted himself between Roman and Virgil. 

 

Virgil meanwhile rolled his eyes, “Stop it. I started talking to Roman. And it’s just a conversation.”

 

“But you’re-”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

“Why are you so okay about this?”

 

“We can talk when we get home, in the meantime I’ll finish my conversation.”

 

Dee looked like he wanted to protest but instead his eyes glowed a bright green for a moment as he stared at his coworker. After a moment he sighed and the glow died down to reveal his usual green and yellow eyes. “Fine. But I’m only allowing it for tonight.”

 

“Deal.”

 

~~~~

 

“Dare I ask what inspired you to drink so much? I don’t care if you can usually hold your liquor but you reek of alcohol.”

 

“More drinking meant more time with the bartender,” Roman explained flopping down on his bed. 

 

“I will assume this is the bartender who was being kept away from you?”

 

“His name is Virgil...”

 

“I don’t think his name is of any importance,” Logan responded. “But I do suggest you change for bed and get some rest. You have work in the morning.”

 

“Virgil’s really nice though.”

 

“Irrelevant.”

 

“And- And he’s cute... We got to talking about things he likes and when he talked about his favorite book his face lit up and he was just so- so cute...”

 

“...Would you like me to run you a cold bath sir?”

 

Roman yawned, “I hate you sometimes Logan.”

 

“Get some sleep Master Roman.”

 

~~~~

 

“May I ask why we are sitting in this coffee shop rather than heading for the office?”

 

Roman shrugged his shoulders as he poured sugar in his coffee. “I just got out of a long meeting with the committee, and then my meeting with the family starts in two hours. I rather spend them here relaxing than in my office stressing.”

 

“But you have work to do to prepare, you need to write everything up from the committee meeting so it can be presented later.”

 

“Shit...”

 

“ _ But _ I do have your laptop if you would like to work here.”

 

“Fine,” Roman sighed. “Hand it over.”

 

Logan nodded pleased and handed Roman his laptop and pulled out a book to read himself. Roman worked silently for some time before someone called his name. He pulled himself away from his screen and looked up surprised to see Virgil standing before him. 

 

“Uh hi?”

 

“Hey,” Virgil nodded and Roman took in his outfit. Virgil didn’t wear his usual uniform which made sense due to he wasn’t a work- nor did he wear jeans and a shirt as he had that day at the library. Rather he wore a black dress shirt and tie, slacks, completed with a pair of converse rather than dress shoes. Leaving Roman to wonder what had caused him to dress up... and why he looked so good when he did.

 

“Master Roman.” Logan’s tone drew Roman’s attention, but the sphinx kept his eyes on his book. “You’re being spoken to.”

 

“You didn't hear what I said at all did you?” Virgil sighed. 

 

Roman shrugged, “Not even close.”

 

“What’s the point of super hearing if you’re not listening?”

 

“Just repeat yourself.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes and took off a backpack Roman hadn’t realized he was carrying. He reached in and pulled out a familiar red jacket. “I was saying that you were drunk last night, and you left your jacket. I was gonna bring it to work later but since you’re here...”

 

“I didn’t even realize it was gone,” Roman responded taking it. “Thanks.”

 

“I noticed,” Logan commented. 

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “Virgil, this is Logan. He works for me and my family. He basically raised me.”

 

Logan lowered his book long enough to reach over and shake Virgil’s hand. 

 

“So you’re his nanny?” Virgil asked slowly as they shook. 

 

“He’s not!” Roman protested quickly. “He’s a personal assistant.”

 

“Long as I am paid for my efforts you may call me what you please,” Logan responded. “Regardless it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Virgil.”

 

Virgil shook his head, “Please just Virgil.”

 

“Ah Master Roman you wanted to ask Mr. Virgil something did you not?”

 

Roman’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, “I did?”

 

“Are truly so embarrassed that I must ask for you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re-”

 

“He was telling me how he was hoping to ask you to dinner,” Logan told Virgil. “But he was nervous on how to do so.”

 

Virgil’s eyes widened and his cheeks darkened with a blush and Roman was silently glad he wasn’t capable of blushing himself. 

 

“Logan!” He hissed. “I don’t need you to-”

 

“Okay,” Virgil squeaked out. “I’d- I’d like that.”

 

“You- you  _ would _ ?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Well um, can I get your number so I can text you about it?”

 

~~~~

 

“Thanks Logan,” Roman told the man later. 

 

“You weren’t going to do it yourself,” Logan responded simply.

 

“But- but how did you know that I wanted to ask him out? I never said it...”

 

The sphinx rolled his eyes, “Due remember who has cared for you all this time Master Roman... Now to switch gears, while I am quite happy for you in your relationship endeavors please focus during the meeting?”

 

“I will. I will.”

 

Roman was never  _ too _ early for meetings, he never wanted to come on time or late either. He had learned to always come as close to ten minutes early as possible to avoid small talk with his family. And usually it would work flawlessly- usually. 

 

Today however he somehow found himself in the elevator with the one person he had wanted to avoid the most. 

 

Roman gave his best fake smile, “Father Regis.”

 

His father gave a dismissive wave, “It's just Logan and I, you can call me dad.”

 

“Uh sorry Dad,” Roman responded but he couldn’t help but silently wonder why the elevator moved so slowly. 

 

“Anything new going on? Fun things? Love life?”

 

“No. Not really. Same as usual.”

 

“I’m sorry, my lord,” Logan put in. “Master Roman is still riding the high of getting a date earlier.”

 

“Oh?” His father asked with interest, a dark eyebrow raised in surprise. “Who?”

 

“You don't know him,” Roman answered feeling more embarrassed than he should. “He’s uh- he’s human... and a bartender at my favorite bar.”

 

His father gave a nod of approval, “Good, maybe you can finally settle down and get your heads out of the clouds.”

 

Roman opened his mouth, but he felt as Logan lightly touched his arm. He shrugged it off and was about to retort when the elevator gave a soft ding and his father stepped out. 

 

Roman followed, “Dad I-”

 

Deep red eyes focused on him freezing him in place as others walked normally by.  _ “Father Regis.” _

 

“Father Regis,” he tried again. “I-”

 

“You’re gonna need to hold that thought,” his father told him pulling out his phone and he glanced down at it with a frown. “I need to handle something before the meeting. Tell your siblings it’s fine to start without me.”

 

“I-I will,” Roman sighed.

 

He only gave a wave in acknowledgement as he walked off. 

 

“You shouldn’t have stopped me,” Roman told Logan when he was gone. 

 

Logan didn’t seem impressed, “I told you before, you’re too young to go against your Father or the Coven. Give it time.”

 

“And how many years have you been telling me that?”

 

“Since I was first assigned to care for the brat of a child you were.”

 

“...That’s- Thats not what I meant.”

 

“I know. Now the meeting?”

 

Roman gave a groan as he started to the conference room, “Screw you.”

 

“Pointless words don’t change the fact you have a meeting to attend.”

 

“I  _ really _ hate you.”

 

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Roman and Logan going back and forth cuz its not gonna stop


	3. Three

**Three**

 

“Okay how is this?”

 

Logan looked up from his iPad to give Roman a once over, “Would you like me to pick an outfit for you? You seem to pick something worse each time you try.”

 

Roman grimaced, “Hard pass. You’d pick something super professional.”

 

Logan gave a shrug and went back to what he was doing while Roman walked back to his closet. 

 

“Where is this date again?”

 

“I’m taking him to a nice restaurant, then after it goes well I figured we could walk around the city... Okay what do you think of this?”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“You’re not even looking.”

 

Logan looked up and nodded with an exaggerated smile, “Positively  _ dashing _ Master Roman.”

 

“Get out of my room.”

 

~~~~

 

Roman swallowed once as he was buzzed into the apartment building. He tried to stop his fingers from shaking as he walked in and hit the elevator button and traveled up the third floor. Possible questions and answers (which probably wouldn’t happen) ran through his head as he tried to plan for everything out. He took a calming breath as he exited the elevator and walked toward apartment 3C. He only got to knock once before the door was ripped open and Virgil stood there. 

 

Roman got a moment to admire Virgil’s button down purple shirt and tight black pants before Virgil’s hand was in his chest pushing him backward. “I’m leaving!” He called back into the apartment but he only moved backwards and someone pulled his arm back. 

 

Roman watched in surprise as Virgil was pulled back into his apartment by a man. The man was about Virgil’s age with freckles splattering his face and light brown curly hair. He wore a gray sweater with paw prints? around his shoulders. But what really drew Roman’s attention about him was the striking blue eyes, which seemed both inviting and petrifying at the same time. 

 

“That’s rude Virgil,” he scolded. “You didn’t even give him a chance to come in.”

 

“It’s fine,” Virgil insisted pulling his arm away. 

 

“Come in,” he smiled and Roman took the invitation awkwardly stepping into the apartment. 

 

“Patton we need to  _ go _ ,” Virgil tried his eyes flickering down the hall. 

 

“But-”

 

“Date now, hospitality later.”

 

The man gave a slight pout in reply but he extended a ringed hand to shake, “Fine. I’m Patton by the way.”

 

Roman shook it, “Roman...”

 

“What the hell?”

 

The sound of a new voice drew the attention of the three and Roman’s stomach dropped slightly as the sight of Dee. 

 

Dee looked pissed within half a second of seeing Roman, but he pulled his eyes from Roman long enough to look at Virgil. “You agreed to a date with the  _ vampire! _ ”

 

“See,” Virgil sighed. “This is why I didn’t tell you.”

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

“I have no intentions to hurt or harm him in anyway,” Roman tried. 

 

Dee sent a glare his way, “How am I supposed to believe that?” 

 

“Because I believe it,” Virgil told him. 

 

“He’s a vampire!”

 

“That’s specisit.”

 

Dee seemed to grow madder by the comment, “Fine! He’s a  _ Regis!” _

 

“That’s... family... ist?”

 

He took a deep breath to compose himself, “Virgil, you know why I’m reacting like this. You-”

 

“Why don’t you check him?” Patton suggested. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re a siren. Check his desires and wants, and if he doesn’t want to hurt Virgil then he doesn’t.”

 

Dee frowned but stepped closer to Roman his eyes taking on the green glow that Roman had seen once before as he looked Roman up and down. This continued for a few moments before he gave a groan as the glow left him. “I want him back by midnight.”

 

Virgil gave a sigh of relief, “Great we’re going then.”

 

“I’ll walk out with you,” The Patton declared. “I have work.”

 

“Where do you work?” Roman asked conversationally as they three waited for the elevator to stop. 

 

“All over the city.”

 

“All over? What do you do?”

 

Patton gave a response with a friendly smile as the elevator dinged open, “ I’m a grim reaper.”

 

“What?”

 

His watch beeped and he looked at before he gave a wave, “I can’t be late, nice to meet you Roman! Enjoy yourselves you two!”

 

~~~~

 

“He looked nothing like a grim reaper.”

 

Virgil gave a slight chuckle as he peered over his menu, purple eyes looking up through his lashes. “You’re still on that?”

 

“He doesn’t though! Where’s the standard issue hood and scythe?”

 

“The hood was around his shoulders. And I think he got the scythe turned into rings.”

 

“Huh...”

 

“He feels dressing that way will cause people less fear as they move on. I’m not sure if it works or not though.”

 

The conversations lapsed and Roman mentally cursed himself for completely disregarding everything he had planned to say. 

 

He cleared his throat once, “With the uh, the  _ commotion _ I didn’t get to tell you that you look handsome tonight.”

 

Virgil didn’t seem impressed or even interested, “You too.”

 

“So, let’s get the awkwardness out of the way.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Ask me anything relationship related or otherwise. Get all the weirdness out and then we can talk like normal people.”

 

The waiter came then to take their orders giving Virgil ample time to consider a question. “I have a few. But one has to be saved for the end as a personal rule.”

 

“Alright. What about the others?”

 

“Is a hotdog a sandwich?”

 

Roman’s eyes narrowed as he considered his smirking date. “I feel whatever I say is going to be the wrong choice so I will pass.”

 

“Oh we get passes?”

 

“We do.”

 

“Fine, how about... What ended your last relationship?”

 

Roman gave a sigh and sipped at his drink, “My family didn’t approve. I hoped the coven would learn to accept him, they didn’t. And he didn’t wish to stick around and wait- and I can’t blame him for that...  Same question to you?”

 

Virgil’s purple eyes looked down away from Roman’s face as he considered what he was going to say. “I suppose you could call it... a difference in opinion?”

 

Roman took in Virgil’s tenseness- the opposite of what he wanted. “What was it about?” He asked doing his best to sound innocent. “Hot dogs?”

 

Virgil couldn’t hold in a chuckle and he held up a hand to his face as if it would stop Roman from seeing his smile, “Yes. We went our separate ways because we couldn't agree on  _ hot dogs _ .”

 

“Whew, glad I passed.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “How come your servant had to ask me out for you?”

 

Roman grimaced, “Logan’s uh- Logan's much more to the point than I’ll ever be. I probably would’ve been too nervous to ask you. I mean today alone I changed outfits at least six times.”

 

“Isn’t that annoying when you can’t see your reflection?”

 

“That’s what Logan’s for. But off topic I’m really curious what this end of the date question is. Like can I get a hint to be mentally prepared?”

 

“It’s about you being a vamp, now ask me something.”

 

“Hmmm what's the question?”

 

“Now that’s cheating. I pass come on.”

 

“Nope.”

  
  


“How old are you?” 

 

The question came along with the check and as a sudden shock. Roman blinked and looked back to Virgil. 

 

“Well? This was my end question. You’re basically immortal, so how old are you?”

 

“I uh... I’m immortally 26.”

 

“But how long have you been alive-dead? Around?”

 

“A while.”

 

“Can I pass?”

 

“You ran out.”

 

“I don’t think there’s a limit on them.”

 

“There is.”

 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask someone their age?”

 

“What? You won’t tell me?”

 

“I’m not saying that, what I’m saying is there’s an awesome bakery around the block and I much rather buy you everything inside it than end this super awkwardly.”

 

Virgil seemed to take the deal, “I’ll find out eventually.”

 

“Free sweets Virgil.”

 

Virgil gave a huff “I’m getting as much as I want.”

 

“Deal.”

 

~~~~

 

“Here you are at-” he looked at the clock. “eleven forty nine pm. And thus, before your curfew of midnight.”

 

Virgil didn’t move to get out of the car, “I don’t actually have a curfew.”

 

“No but you have a murderous roommate.”

 

Virgil paused in thought as if debating what to say, but in the end all he said was: “He wouldn’t kill you, that’s too easy.”

 

Roman gave a chuckle, “Goodnight Virgil, I had a great time.”

 

Virgil nodded in agreement, “Me too.”

 

There was an awkward pause before Virgil climbed out the car. And closed the door with a wave. Roman promptly rolled down the window, “Text me!”

 

Virgil didn’t turn around as he walked toward his building, “I’ll consider it!”

 

Roman waited till he walked inside before he drove off. 

 

~~~~

 

“You’re home?” 

 

Roman raised an eyebrow at Logan’s surprised face. “I do live here.”

 

“Yes but you were on a date... Did it not go well?”

 

Roman smiled to himself, “It was  _ great _ actually.”

 

Logan still appeared confused, “And yet you didn’t bring him back here or head to his place?”

 

Roman frowned at the man, “What do you think I am?”

 

“A creature of habit.”

 

_ “Wow.” _

 

“Did you kiss him.”

 

“No, I did not.”

 

“Are you feeling okay Master Roman?”

 

“Get out.”

 

“I live here too.”

 

Roman gave an annoyed sigh as he flopped on his bed, “Believe it or not Logan I am capable of more quote on quote normalized relationships.”

 

“I’m aware, but you’ve been sulking over your ex for almost a decade now, and not even considering anything serious. So what am I supposed to think?”

 

“Why are you this involved in my love life anyway?”

 

“I raised you Master Roman- I  _ still _ am raising you.”

 

“Get out.”

 

“Fine fine, but I must say that your Father called me. He asked if you can put a rush on the EFJ assignment.”

 

Roman let out a groan, “How am I supposed to put a rush on it when they haven’t given it back to me? Remind me to make some calls in the morning.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love the new video. 
> 
> That’s all, I just needed to express my love somehow... so yeah.


	4. Four

**Four**

 

_ You’re making me break a promise _

 

When his phone chimed with the text Roman nearly flung it across the room for daring to make a sound. He had spent four hours already making calls and negotiating deadlines and things between two groups who refused to talk to one another- making him the middle man. So there was no way in hell he was answering the phone during his five minute break... until he noticed Virgil’s name. 

 

He couldn’t stop the slight smile as he typed a reply 

 

**What promise?**

 

_ The one where I promised myself (and Dee) that I wouldn’t text you first _

 

**I have the truly bizarre feeling that Dee didn’t want you to text me based on who I am**

 

**Not this promise**

 

**But why did you break your promise? Miss me that much?**

 

_ I’m choking on the amount of cheese you just said _

 

**Well there’s other things to choke on**

 

_ Welp let’s switch things there. Whatcha doing? _

 

**Working. I’m really just being a middle man in an everlasting game of phone tag**

 

_ Joy _

 

**You?**

 

_ Tbh? I haven’t left my bed yet _

 

**Rude**

 

**Ah and break is over, time to resume madness**

 

_ Don’t die yet, maybe you can later _

 

**I’ll pencil it in for 2:30**

 

**Byeee**

 

_ Bye _

 

“Why are you smiling so much?”

 

Roman only turned the phone to Logan in response, “He woke up and texted me!  _ He’s thinking of me!” _

 

Logan’s face didn’t change as he set down a stack of papers, “So are these papers, and those waiting for you to call them back.”

 

~~~~

 

Roman forced himself not to smile as he walked in Siren’s Scale and saw Virgil already working hard behind the bar. “Hey,” he greeted taking his usual seat. 

 

Virgil glanced over but he continued to speak to another customer while he worked. Though after a few minutes Virgil slid over and set down a drink in front of him. “The usual, give me your card and I’ll start the tab.”

 

“What if I wanted something different?” Roman asked handing it over.

 

“Then you’d pay for both drinks.”

 

“Why would I do that?”   
  


“Because you’re rich and I want you to.”   
  
“What do your wants have to do with anything? It’s my money.”   
  


“It's your  _ father’s _ money.”

 

“Actually-”

 

“Ugh I’m going to  _ gag _ ,” Dee chimed in from the other side of the bar. “Please flirt later or not at all.”

 

“I don't think that counts as flirting,” Virgil pointed out.

 

“When I own this place I promise you that this-” he gestured to the two of them. “Will not be tolerated.”

 

Roman watched Virgil rolled his eyes ready to retort, but it was then the doors open and a small crowd came in and he prepared himself to work. Roman meanwhile chose to turn to some of the regulars sitting by him and started a casual conversation.

  
  
  


“Can I ask you something else about Virgil?” Roman asked Dee later when Virgil had vanished for his break. 

 

The siren rolled his eyes but agreed, “What?”

 

“His eyes?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean he’s a human with naturally purple eyes? How does that happen?”

 

“He wears contacts.”

 

Roman shook his head to disagree, “They aren’t contacts.”

 

Dee’s eyes narrowed as he stopped what he was doing, “Do you really spend so much time looking into his eyes that you can tell?”

 

“No...” Roman took a long and loud sip from his glass. “I’ll close my tab now.” 

 

~~~~

 

“I have a question for you,” Virgil announced when Roman returned a few nights later. 

 

Roman turned his attention to Virgil with a frown, “I’m not telling you how old I am.”

 

“That’s not what I was gonna ask.”

 

“Then what were you going to ask?”

 

Virgil’s mouth opened and closed as he clearly thought of a replacement question, “Um, I was going to ask if... if you wanted to do something Saturday night.”

 

Roman frowned, “You know I should be happy right now, but I feel kind of insulted.”

 

Virgil blushed slightly, “To be fair your nanny asked me out for you. So- so it's only fair that I ask you out by way of... an afterthought.”

 

“Is that how you sleep at night?”

 

“Shut up and answer the question.”

 

“What do you have in mind- oh wait you asked me out by accident. You don’t have anything in mind.”

 

Virgil ignored him as he busied his hands with adjusting his work station, “We could do something casual. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed that dinner a lot but I’m not exactly a dress shirt kind of guy, and fancy places freak me out sometimes. So uh, we could walk around go somewhere or do something? I haven’t gotten any farther than that.”

 

Roman nodded, “We could just meet at the park and go from there?”

 

Virgil let out a slight - yet cute- sigh of relief as he smiled, “Sounds good.”

 

“How many times do I need to tell you both to stop being gross?” Dee put in coming over. “I mean we both know I don't like the  _ Regis _ for you, so at least stop rubbing it in.”

 

Roman gave a sigh, “What do you want from me? We are still trying to get to know each other, so how can I can prove to you that I’m actually interested Virgil as a human not as a thing with blood in it, when I still haven’t been able to guess what his middle name is?”   
  


Dee raised an eyebrow and glanced at Virgil, “He doesn’t have a middle name...”

 

“What?” Roman asked his eyes snapping to Virgil. “What the hell? I have been guessing for  _ days _ !”

 

Virgil gave an innocent shrug, “You won't tell me how old you are.”

 

“I’m giving you a middle name then.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s Margret. Pleasure to meet you Virgil Margret-”

 

“Hell no.”

 

Dee waited till Roman bad drank “enough” before interjecting again, “Cartwheels.”

 

Roman raised an eyebrow, “And that means?”

 

“You asked before how you could prove yourself. Well, Mr. Fancy-Dancy-Regis I want you to do cartwheels outside,” he paused as a wicked smile spread across his face. “ _ Naked.” _

 

“Dee!” Virgil hissed before he gave Roman an apologetic look. “Ignore him he’s just-”

 

“Okay,” Roman said standing.

 

Virgil faltered, “What?”

 

Roman knocked back the rest of his drink and took his jacket and began to take off his tie, “I’ll do it.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” 

 

“Strip outside!” The boss of the place called over. 

 

Roman gave him a thumbs up and marched out the door and he could hear as good amount of people followed him.  

 

“Roman are you serious?” Virgil asked catching up. “You really don’t have to. I- I mean this is ridiculous and um...” he trailed off his face turning red. 

 

“‘Sall good,” Roman responded. He went into the alley behind the bar and began to take off his shirt before he tossed it to Virgil. “Hold my stuff?”

 

Virgil only got redder, “Dee... make it stop.”

 

Dee meanwhile only cackled and slung an arm over his friends shoulders, “Come on Virgie, I’m doing you a favor! Now you get to know what’s underneath!”

 

“Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!” 

 

The chant began behind the two with the small crowd of people who were behind them. Roman gave them a smile as he tossed Virgil his pants and paused at his boxers. 

 

“I should charge you all for this show,” Roman laughed. “Alright here goes! In three! Two! One!”

 

~~~~

 

“Your Father is here.”

 

Roman sat up in his bed and knitted his eyebrows in confusion, “Why?”

 

Logan didn’t respond at first and Roman took in his crossed arms, tapping foot, and swishing tail- he was  _ pissed _ .

 

Logan pushed his glasses up further on his nose as he scoffed, “Tell me, do you remember  _ anything _ which happened last night?”

 

Roman paused, “I got another date with Virgil.”

 

Logan took a deep breath, “Change and go downstairs.”

 

His father was waiting for him at the dinner table. He sat in Roman’s usual seat eating from the array of breakfast foods which must have been scrambled together once the chef found out he was there. 

 

“Da-Father Regis,” Roman greeted. 

 

His father didn’t look up from his food, “Sit.”

 

Roman sat beside him at the invitation (despite it being his own home) and began to help himself to the food. 

 

They ate in silence for a few moments before his father spoke, “How was your evening Roman?”

 

Roman gave a shrug, “Fine. You?”

 

“Did you do anything... interesting?”

 

“Uh... I just hung out at Siren’s. It’s kind of a blur though.”

 

“I see. So you don’t remember much of last night?”

 

“No?” Romans eyes widened. “Oh no did I call you here or something saying it was an emergency?”

 

His father gave a slight smile, “No no that didn’t happen this time.”

 

Roman breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, I-”

 

“This however is what you  _ did _ do,” he said sliding a phone over to Roman. “Does it ring any bells?”

 

Roman glanced over at the screen and his stomach dropped at the sight of the picture and the fog of the night previous vanished. “...Yes... Yes Sir.”

 

“Then do you mind telling me? What the fuck you were thinking!?” He shouted, slamming a fist down on the table causing it to shudder with his excessive force. He took two deep breaths before he continued. “I knew you were young Roman but I didn’t think you were  _ childish _ . You’re fucking one hundred and forty eight. _ Act like it! _ Do- do you know where I got this photo? And others?”

 

Roman wanted to shrink enough to disappear, “No Sir.”

 

“An informant of mine told me it was going to be a top story today. In every newspaper and on the news under the headline ‘ _ Raw Regis _ ’... Do you know how long people have been trying to look for an excuse to tear us down? Since the beginning! And you gave them one! I paid a lot of money in one night to cover this up, and now I need to hope that people keep their mouths shut about what happened.” He gave a sigh. “You were doing so well Roman. What happened?”

 

“It was a drunken mistake,” Roman said quickly but judging by the glare sent his way it was the wrong response. 

 

“You had shown such promise too. You finally gave up on those pointless dreams of yours and you were doing work-  _ good  _ work for the coven by negotiating between species... I was even considering giving you a promotion of sorts... Are you going to tell me why you did it?”

 

Roman’s mouth opened and closed once with a lie on the tip of his tongue, but he knew better than to lie to his father. “I-I... I was told that if I did I could win a date...”

 

The man gave another sigh. “Logan?”

 

Roman wanted to die on the spot. He hadn’t even considered what sort of punishment his father would dole out on Logan. 

 

Logan walked over to stand between the two of them and he gave a low bow, “Lord Regis.”

 

“What do you think about what my son has done?”

 

Logan straightened and Roman noticed how his tail had lowered but twitched nervously now and then even if the man didn’t show it on his face. “I am surprised myself. I had thought I had raised him with more decency and shame than that.”

 

“This is the second time you failed me Logan, first with his talk of dreams and now this.”

 

“I corrected him the first time, I will do it again... if given the opportunity.”

 

“He did nothing wrong,” Roman threw in. “It’s my fault and I’ll fix it!”

 

“Clearly I did if you’re speaking out of turn,” Logan snapped causing Roman to shrink back. 

 

His father however gave a hum of approval. “You’ll get your chance Logan. From now on Roman will be working from home- I can't risk him being seen right now. He is not to leave the mansion at all. And you will supervise him 24/7.”

 

“Understood my lord.”

 

Roman wanted to protest but he knew it would only make things worse. 

 

His father stood, “I leave things in your hands. I will have all work delivered here.”

 

“Understood my lord.”

 

~~~~

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Logan looked up from his iPad to Roman’s face with a blank expression. “Pardon?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Roman said again. “It was a mistake and I got you in trouble... again.”

 

Logan gave a sigh and patted the seat beside him on the couch. Roman sat and mentally prepared himself for whatever punishment would come. He hadn’t however expected Logan to ruffle his hair. 

 

“You’re not mad?” Roman asked him in surprise.

 

“I’m mad,” Logan confirmed lowering his hand. “But more at your father’s over reaction than you. Everyone makes mistakes Roman. And in this situation I think how you move forward is far more important.”

 

“But I got him mad at  _ you _ . You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“Do you know why I raised you the way I did?”

 

“Because I was a mess of a child?”

 

“Well yes, but I was referring to how I treated your aspirations. While your family discouraged you to stop with your dreams of being in the arts. I meanwhile said you should find a way to incorporate it into your work that you do until the day you make it big and prove your family wrong. I raised you like that-  _ encouraging you _ , because I have seen the other clones your father has. And I wanted you to have more of a personality than that. And I don’t regret my decision in anyway. Plus, even if your father doesn’t agree and wishes to fire me. I’d like to think you’d hire me on the premise that you’re incapable of taking care of yourself without me. I mean I taught you how to do laundry how many times? And you still can’t-”

 

Logan was cut off as he seemed to notice Roman wipe away the tears which khad begun to gather. 

 

“Oh please that’s going overboard.”

 

Roman didn’t reply and rather pulled Logan into a hug. The Sphinx resisted, but Roman could see as his tail swayed, showing how happy he truly was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a good dad


	5. Five

**Five**

 

“So you’re cancelling on me because your dad found out that you were a dumbass... And he grounded you?”

 

“Well I guess that’s one way to sum it up.”

 

Virgil gave a sigh from the other side of the line, “How long are you grounded for?”

 

“Indefinitely.”

 

“Joy.”

 

“But...”

 

“But?”

 

“You could always come over? I may not be able to leave  _ but _ I wasn’t told I _couldn’t_ have guests. We could just hang out and watch a movie or something?”

 

“Not exactly how I pictured a second date... will there be popcorn?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then I’m in.”

 

“Perfect. I’ll send Logan to drive you over.”

 

“I never agreed to this,” Logan put in but Roman shushed him. 

 

“See you tomorrow night then?”

 

“See you then.”

 

“So you’re having a playdate?” Logan asked when Roman hung up the phone. “You didn’t even ask for permission.”

 

“I promise you that the day you die, will be the same day I suck all the blood out of your body then promptly hurl on your corpse at the taste.”

 

Logan rolled his eyes, “Be reasonable Master Roman, we both know you can’t bite a squirrel without breaking down in tears... Plus, I know your weaknesses better than anyone. Vampires have more than they let on.”

 

“I’m not  _ just _ a vampire! I am Regis!”

 

“You’re also on house arrest for shaming the entire Regis coven.”

 

Roman gave an awkward cough, “Don’t you have things to do?”

 

~~~~

 

The sound of Logan’s laughter drew Roman’s attention away from his insistent moving of pillows and adjustment of snack bowls. He walked to the door to find Logan laughing at whatever Virgil was showing him on his phone. 

 

“Hey,” Roman greeted awkwardly, but neither seemed to notice. 

 

After a moment it ended and Logan looked up to smile at Roman, “So not only did you do cartwheels naked? But you also fell on your ass while doing so?”

 

Roman’s eyes slid to Virgil who gave an innocent shrug. “He said he wanted to see the video.”

 

“Please delete it,” Roman asked him. 

 

Virgil pocketed the phone, “Nope. So what movie we watching?”

 

“No clue... not sure what you like.” Roman led the way to the living room and he took a seat on a couch and patted the space next to him. Virgil sat beside him and took the remote beginning to scroll through the options. “So uh... what did you and Logan talk about, besides me when I’m drunk?”

 

“He explained how he works for your family, _of_ _course_ I had to ask about your exes.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“He didn’t tell me anything horrible. But he did say that I automatically am not the worst off the bat on his list.”

 

“List?”

 

“That’s what he said.”

 

“Hmm, who did he say was the worst?”

 

Virgil paused, “Lee?”

 

“Liam?”

 

“Yes, that. He said he would need you to tell me why he was so bad.”

 

Roman sighed, “He was a good guy, great personality, _zero_ brains. Which is probably why Logan hates him- among other reasons.”

 

“No brains?”

 

“We dated for four and a half months before he realized I was a vampire.”

 

This statement drew Virgil full attention away from the screen. “How? You have red eyes, fangs, you’re a Regis.”

 

“Yeah... I thought he knew.”

 

“Then how’d he figure it out?”

 

“I was drinking a glass and he thought it was wine, and when I went to do something and came back to find him trying to force himself to puke into a trashcan when he realized it was blood... Yeah we broke up not long after that.”

 

Virgil gave a slight laugh as he turned his attention back to scroll through movies. “I’m sorry about everything by the way,” he said after a few moments of silence. “I shouldn't have let Dee-”

 

“I made my own choices,” Roman interrupted. “You don’t need to feel bad, and neither does Dee even though I doubt he does. Let’s just focus on now, okay?”

 

“...Okay.”

 

~~~~

 

“Was it absolutely necessary to deconstruct the living room  _ and  _ to grind popcorn into the carpet?”

 

Roman ducked behind a pillow as another flew his way, “Logan I’m in the middle of a battle right now. And the popcorn was an accident- my aim was off.”

 

“You ruined perfectly good popcorn!” Virgil called from where he hid behind the couch.

 

“Come on out and we can make more then!”

 

“You wish!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Logan started crossing his arms. “But did I miss the time machine which converted the two of you into twelve year olds?” 

 

Roman threw a pillow at the man in reply, Logan merely side stepped. “I don't care anymore, inform me when Mr. Virgil is to be returned to his residence, until then I’ll be drinking in the library.”

 

“Is he mad?” Virgil asked after a moment.

 

Roman gave a nonchalant shrug, “He’ll be fine. He just pretty anal about the way things are ordered.” He gestured to the chaos about them, “This is not.”

 

Virgil laughed a bit- but he ducked down so his face couldn’t be seen as he did. But Roman could hear the sound- and each time he did he found he liked it a bit more. 

  
  


“You need to get off house arrest soon,” Virgil told Roman when Roman walked him to the door. “I want to go somewhere.”

 

“Are you offering a third date then?”

 

“I-I guess I am.”

 

Roman gave him a smile and after an awkward moment he pulled Virgil in for a quick hug. “Perfect.”

 

Virgil seemed uncomfortable but he didn’t say anything only tapped Roman’s arm lightly. When Roman released him however he was able to see the slight blush on the human’s face. 

 

“I’ll text you,” he said finally walking out the door.

 

“You better!”

 

~~~~

 

Roman was grounded for far longer than he had anticipated. He had begun to grow antsy and bored, and his friends had gotten annoyed with having to go over his place rather than out. But he supposed the one good thing was his frequent visitor, Virgil.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure when into his sentence that Virgil began coming by everyday, or every other day but he appreciated it more than the other man would ever know. When he’d come Roman would ditch his duties in favor of movies, games, or even night swimming. Virgil was apparently someone who enjoyed staying inside and keeping to himself, so he certainly showing Roman the ropes of what to do to pass time. And he was enjoying it immensely. 

 

He _was_.

 

When a butler ran into the room looking frantic, Roman could already tell something was wrong. “He needs to go!”

 

Roman looked at Virgil before he frowned at the butler, “What?”

 

“Now!” He insisted moving past Roman to tidy up.

 

“Okay,” Virgil responded awkwardly. He moved to stand from where the two were laying on the floor but Roman stopped him.

 

“He’s not going anywhere until you give me a reason.”

 

“Master Roman there is no time-”

 

“It’s fine Roman,” Virgil started. “I’ll-”

 

“He’s pulling up!” A maid shouted running in. “Why is he still here?”

 

Logan followed, “He needs to hide upstairs,  _ now! _ ” He grabbed Virgil by the arm and began pulling him along- getting on Roman’s last nerve.

 

“Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!” Roman demanded.

 

Logan, the maid, and the butler responded at once, “Your Father is here!” 

 

Roman felt his heart drop to his stomach, he looked at Virgil with what he was sure was a frantic expression and opened his mouth to apologize- when the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that over dramatic? Yes. And I like it that way.


	6. Six

**Six**

 

“Father Regis,” Roman smiled walking into the entryway.

 

His father looked away from where he had been giving a disapproving look to something in the mansion. “It’s Dad we’re in your home,” his father said with a kid smile- but it wavered as he took in Roman’s appearance. “Sweatpants?”

 

“I haven’t left in a while, so it made sense to be comfortable.”

 

He nodded but didn’t say anything more.

 

“So um, what can I do for you Dad?” Roman asked. 

 

“I’ve come to see if you’ve learned your lesson well enough,” his Father informed him. “Did the isolation teach you anything?”

 

“Ah yes- having  _ only _ the staff was very isolating indeed. Gave me lots of time to think about how to improve myself.”

 

Roman gave a silent sigh of relief as his Father nodded at the response. “Are you not going to offer me tea or anything?”

 

“Oh uh-”

 

“I already have someone preparing it to your taste my lord,” Logan announced with a bow. “Would you like to sit in the li-” he cut himself off and cleared his throat. “In the dining room? Or drawing room? Perhaps the library? Or even outside? It’s nice and overcast?”

 

Roman frowned slightly unsure wondering why Logan was listing off so many places- but then he realized those must be the places that he knew Virgil  _ wasn’t.  _ Roman could only hope Logan knew where he actually was though. 

 

“How about the study?” His father asked walking toward the stairs.

 

“I’d personally prefer the drawing room,” Roman tried. There’s a perfect nook for drinking tea.”

 

“Well why I would like my tea, I have also come to check in on work. How is it going? You’ve had lots of time after all.”

 

Roman grimaced, he had time yes... but he hadn’t used it. He has let work pile up as he and Virgil hung out. “I’m afraid it still managed to pile up.”

 

His father’s dark eyebrow twitched in a disapproving manner. “Oh?”

 

“Your tea milord.”

 

The interruption was enough for Roman to think of a plausible explanation. 

 

“A week or so ago I was dealing with the relations between different Fae. But each side seemed to believe a law said different things. I had to dedicate a lot of time to learning more of the history than usual for work. During that time other things piled up.”

 

“Well I hope for your sake you stay on top of it,” he responded. “Shall we head to the study?”

 

“...Sure.”

 

“Let me get the  _ study door _ for you My Lord,” Logan called a bit more loudly than necessary. 

 

Roman swallowed as the door opened and he looked around thankful to find the room empty. “I apologize for the mess,” he told his Father walking in. 

 

“You are behind,” was the reply as a disapproving gaze swept over the desk full of papers. 

 

“I should be caught up in a day or two,” Roman tried quickly. “Possibly three depending on how much comes in the next few days. But I’ll definitely be  _ completely _ on track by the end of the week.”

 

“...I’d hope.” The man sat down in Roman’s desk chair. “Logan?”

 

Logan stepped forward. “Yes Lord Regis?”

 

“Tell me-” His words were cut off as his eyes went away from the two and Roman turned to follow his gaze- to a small closet. 

 

“Something wrong sir?”

 

“No, no. I thought I heard something. Must be a servant in the next room. Anyway...”

 

Roman and Logan shared a silent glance. 

 

_ Virgil. _

 

“Logan, how do you think Roman’s two months in isolation have treated him?”

 

“I’d say he’s learned his lesson,” Logan started. “He did spend many a days sulking, and reflecting, but on top of that I think he’s once again realizing the pieces which I couldn’t teach.”

 

“What is it that you couldn't teach?” Father Regis responded taking a sip of his tea, but his red eyes were focused on Logan. 

 

“His place in your coven. It’s something I have said, something he was witnessed, and was aware of. But ones place must be realized before they can internalize it and take it truly to heart.” Roman tried not to let his confusion at Logan’s words show, instead he focused on Logan’s almost proud and confident look. “Master Roman knows he’s a Regis, he’s not that stupid. But the stupidity of his actions which caused this conundrum I believe have brought a new light upon his place and he’s finally realizing what and who he is. He finally understands the meaning to your classic saying: For the coven-”

 

Roman grimaced as he finished the statement, “Not for one. Do  _ all _ that can be done... it’s right but, so  _ cheesy _ .”

 

His father gave a laugh in response, “That’s what I told your mother when she came up with it, yet here we are so much later.” He stood and came round the desk to throw an arm around Logan’s shoulders, “And to think I had hired you all those years ago to help me with finances.”

 

Logan smiled back, “You act surprised? You’re the one who came in my office and asked me to watch your ‘problem child’ for a day since his nanny was sick. That was one hundred and thirty nine years ago!”

 

The two shared a laugh, but Roman frowned. “I’m right here.”

 

“And still a problem child, my youngest,” His Father smiled. “But seriously you’ve done well Logan. I’ve given you a tough task multiple times, and you always pull through.”

 

“Of course, failure isn’t an option.”

 

His father smiled again, “Walk me out Logan, Roman should be getting back to work.”

 

Roman gave a sigh of relief as the two left but he didn’t move until Logan returned a few minutes later with confirmation that the man was gone. A moment after those words were spoken the closet door slid open to reveal Virgil wedged between things on the floor. “You have too many things in there- it’s so cramped,” he complained. 

 

Roman gave a chuckle as he extended a hand to help him up, “I don’t usually keep people in closest.”

 

Virgil took it, “One would hope... wait no joke? I assumed you’d make a coming out joke?”

 

“I considered it, but I have a feeling that it I did Logan would throw something at me.”

 

“I might,” the Sphinx admitted. 

 

“Also you didn’t tell me you were on isolation,” Virgil pointed out. “You said you were allowed to have guests.”

 

“Well, he never said I  _ couldn’t _ have guests, he never said I  _ could _ either,” Roman shrugged. “Apparently we interpreted his words differently.”

 

“If you thought you weren’t in isolation why did I have to hide?”

 

“My Father isn’t the uh- nicest person.”

 

“He seems okay.”

 

“He was oddly in a good mood. He usually isn’t.”

 

“Got it...”

 

Logan cleared his throat, “While this extra excitement has been  _ wonderful,  _ I think it’s time Mr. Virgil takes his leave?”

 

Virgil gave a sigh, “That makes sense. But uh congrats on finishing your house arrest.”

 

Roman nodded and led the way out of the room, “Yup. I should finish my work before I leave the place but I can’t wait to get out... Maybe we can finally go on a third date?”

 

“Second.”

 

“Third.”

 

“Second.”

 

“What do you mean? Our second was here.”

 

“It was our second when I thought that you’d be free after a week, not two months. So, you owe me a  _ proper  _ second date.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “Can I get a kiss goodbye?”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s been two months,” he groaned.

 

Virgil gave a small smirk, “It’s been one date, two months ago.”

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

 

“You’re already dead.”

 

“Whatever,” Roman pulled Virgil into a hug, the smaller human made no move to hug him back (Roman was convinced he did it purely to annoy him). “See ya.”

 

“Bye.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re interested in some Dad!Dee I have a new things Forms of Family! (It’s also part of the reason why I haven’t worked on this as much)


	7. Seven/Logan's Time Off (Part One)

**Seven**

 

“Vacation,” Roman repeated slowly.

 

Logan nodded, “For two weeks- starting tomorrow.”

 

Roman opened and closed his mouth, “But what? No. I need you.”

 

“You’ll manage.”

 

“What if I say no?”

 

“Its adorable that you think you can control that, Master Roman. But even so you won't because I am cashing in the two favors you owe me. First for getting you a day off a while back, second for lying to your Father yesterday.”

 

Any and all rebuttal died in Roman’s throat, “Where are you going?”

 

“Either Vegas or Europe.”

 

“There’s a wide difference between those two.”

 

“Regardless, I have organized for your cousin to take my place in my absence.”

 

Roman paused, “Which cousin?”

  
  
  


“Oh no Roman  _ please _ tell me you aren’t wearing that.”

 

“What's wrong with it?”

 

“If I have to explain...”

 

“I’m going to stake you Remy.”

 

“Try.”

 

~~~~

 

“So, do I get to meet the boy toy?”

 

Roman slid a glare his cousin’s way. “I’m going to Siren’s  _ alone _ . You can do whatever then pick me up later.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Logan never goes with me.”

 

“Logan’s doesn't have fun, I do. So let’s stop sitting in this car and go inside.”

 

Roman gave a deep breath and climbed out of the car.

 

“The jailbird has returned!” 

 

Dee’s shout greeted him as Roman entered the bar. The call was followed by cheering and Roman gave a mock bow at the sound. He led the way to the bar and took his seat and Remy sat beside him. 

 

“Holy shit you have friends to bring?” Dee asked looking Remy up and down. 

 

Remy smiled back at him, “This one isn’t yours is he?”

 

“God no,” Roman replied. “I think I rather die.”

 

“Mutual,” Dee nodded before looking back to Remy. “Can I get you something...?”

 

“Remy Regis.”

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Dee Ekans.”

 

Roman looked between them, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

“Puke outside,” Virgil told him setting Roman’s usual drink on the bartop. “Am I adding him to your tab?”

 

“Hell no.”

 

“Oh come on Ro,” Remy complained. “I’m Logan’s stand in aren’t I? And if Logan was here you’d pay for him.”

 

“I don't want to kill Logan most of the time.”

 

Virgil nodded, “On he goes.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“Ah that one is yours,” Remy determined as his eyes scanned the bartender in a way Roman didn't particularly like. “Pretty... Especially those eyes.”

 

Virgil ignored the compliment. “He’s more mine actually.” 

 

Roman shook his head, “I am not.”

 

“Do you remember what got you grounded?”

 

“...Aren’t you supposed to be working or something?”

 

“They both are,” the owner chided walking over. “I see spots to clean.”

 

 

Dee rolled his eyes, “When I own this place I’m gonna treat my employees right.”

 

“Why would I ever give you the place?”

 

“You’ll die eventually.”

 

“...How old do you think I am?”

 

“I didn’t say it’d be a natural death.”

 

“You know what Ekans? I think the urinal needs cleaning. Storm can handle things out here himself.”

 

When the boss and Dee had left Virgil came back over to Roman, “Bowling or roller skating? Pick one.”

 

“Uh bowling?”

 

“Perfect. Friday?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Virgil nodded once satisfied before turning to Remy, “So Remy? You’re cousins how does that make sense?”

 

“Same way as any other family,” Roman answered for him. “My Father has a brother who has a family, Remy is his. They made the mistake of taking him in as a baby, raising him, and turning him.”

 

Virgil nodded once, “I’m Virgil Storm by the way. Great, since I now know about you and you know my name... Anything to tell me about your cousin here?”

 

Remy’s eyes lit up and he sat up straighter in his chair, “There’s  _ lots _ of tea. Where should we start?”

 

Roman grimaced, “Maybe I should go join Dee.”

 

~~~~

 

“I like him,” Remy declared when they returned home. “He’s-”

 

“No,” Roman cut in. “You’re not allowed to like him.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“You know exactly why.”

 

“Just because I’m an incubus doesn’t mean I  _ can’t _ control myself.”

 

“That may be true, but you  _ don't _ control yourself.”

 

Remy put a hand over his heart as he looked Roman in the eye, “I won't do anything.”

 

“Good.”

 

_ “But _ if you were to break up...”

 

“Get out of my house.”

 

~~~~

 

Roman raised an eyebrow as he looked at his cousin. While he sat at his desk pouring over applications for the new position in his department, Remy had his feet propped up on the desk his phone in hand- laughing.

 

“What are you doing?” Roman huffed finally.

 

“Texting your boyfriend.”

 

_ “What?” _

 

“Well I didn’t get to finish embarrassing you last night, so I got his number and have been explaining your stupidity since. He seems to enjoy.”

 

“Screw you.”

 

“Hey can I go bowling with you both?”

 

“Hell no.”

 

“Worth a shot.”

 

“Can you at least pretend to work!?”

 

Remy raised an eyebrow, “Me? I did this whole stack already.” He said gesturing to the stack of folders papers beside him. “I put a blue post it on the best ones. The others aren’t worth your time. I also sent pictures of the post it ones to Logan and when he responds I can narrow down further.”

 

“Oh... well uh... thanks.”

 

“Mhmm.”

  
~~~~~

**Logan’s Time Off (Part One)**

 

Days off were a rare thing, so Logan had intended to spend it alone traveling throughout Europe, resting on a beach here or there, or in Vegas card counting and gambling idiots out of money he didn’t need with a well practiced poker face. He hadn’t however anticipated never leaving the city, and he never anticipated meeting the  _ very _ pretty grim reaper. 

 

It started as he stared up at the board before him with a frown after learning his flight had been cancelled. He had headed to the desk to inquire about other flights to find the woman behind it already being yelled at by angry passengers. He moved over to wait his turn when a new voice cut in.

 

“It’s not her fault,” the voice was light, friendly, and kind sounding. And despite the low volume that it was spoken out, all silenced and the small crowd parted to let a man through. Logan only needed to see the man’s too blue eyes to be taken aback. They were beautiful, almost rivaling his face itself. But it wasn’t what everyone else had been silenced by. No their eyes were on the large black Reaper’s cloak that he wore. 

 

The hood was clearly down, to show his friendly smile, “Can someone tell me where gate-” he paused to glance down at his watch. “Gate D42 is?” when no one moved he spoke again, “I’m kind of lost and I can’t be late.”

 

“I’ll show you,” Logan offered before he could stop himself.

 

The Reaper gave him a smile and stuck out his hand- on which he wrote a silver ring on each finger- for Logan to shake. “Thanks! I’m Patton.”

 

“Logan.”

  
  


People ignored them like the plague while they walked. Logan didn’t mind. 

 

“I’m not gonna make you miss your flight am I?” Patton asked. 

 

Logan shook his head, “My flight was cancelled, so nothing to be late for.”

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize, unless of course you cancelled my flight?”

 

“Course not!” The Reaper smiled. “So where were you going?”

 

“Vacation. But it seems I’ll be in the city a while longer. You?”

 

“Oh, I’m just here for work,” he shrugged and pulled at his cloak. “That’s why I am wearing this. Rules state I have to where my cloak while here, I generally don't wear it.”

 

“Oh? I thought a Reaper’s cloak was a source of pride?”

 

“They are, but I scare people dressed like this. I don’t want them to be scared at the end.”

 

Logan nodded slowly surprised by the words, “That’s very considerate of you. How- ah we are here.”

 

Patton’s blue eyes left Logan’s face as he glanced about their surroundings, “Thanks Logan! It was nice to meet you!”

 

“Agreed.”

 

~~~~

 

“You’re not getting another flight?”

 

Logan looked up from his phone to see Patton standing beside him. He sighed as he shook his head and pocketed the device. “There’s a storm on the way so the next flight out isn’t until tomorrow. I think I’ll stay at a hotel for the night though, don’t want to go home.”

 

“Well I know its not leaving the country, but there is still fun to have in the city. You should do something fun tonight so not to start your vacation late.”

 

Logan paused, “Like what?”

 

The man paused in thought, “Well... what about the boardwalk? There’s a lot of games and fun things, have you ever been?”

 

Logan paused watching the man carefully before he gave his response, “Not in a long time, no.”

 

“Then there you go!”

 

“But...”

 

“But?”

 

Logan gave an exaggerated sigh, “I am afraid it might be quite strange for someone such as myself to wander such an area alone. And it is too late to ask a friend to join... Unless...”

 

Patton looked up at him, but behind his glasses Log could tell that he clearly not did understand where Logan was going with this, “Unless?”

 

“Unless you’d like to accompany me? It was your idea after all.”

 

Patton’s mouth opened and closed in a surprised manner before he smiled excitedly, “Let’s go!”


	8. Eight/Logan’s Day Off Two

**Eight**

 

Turns out Virgil was pretty good at bowling. 

 

It pissed Roman off.

 

Mainly because he was losing by twenty three with two frames to go. 

 

He had tried everything to no effect. He was going to lose.

 

“Please stop looking so pitiful,” Virgil called to him. “I rather not win and have people think I am a terrible boyfriend because you look like a kicked dog.”

 

As Virgil moved to finish his turn earning a nine, Roman couldn’t help but smile at the word choice. “ _ Boyfriend? _ Why I thought this was simply a second date.” He gave the human a smirk, “My, you enjoy moving quite fast.”

 

Virgil looked away, but Roman could see his slight blush, “I’m just saying what other people would assume. I mean you are shamelessly flirting with me to try and distract me from winning.”

 

“And unfortunately it didn’t work.”

 

“Just take your turn and lose already.”

  
  


Roman did lose, but he got to see the happiness on Virgil’s face afterwards so that was a win. 

 

“You’re disgusting,” Remy commented as Roman finished. 

 

“You’re the one who asked how the date went!”

 

“I was expecting a one word answer, not grossness.”

 

“It went well! Jeez.”

 

Remy nodded and was silent for a few moments before he spoke again, “Huh, your brother just texted me.”

 

“I have lots of brothers Rem, be more...” Roman trailed off in understanding. “Why are you telling me?”

 

His cousin shrugged, “Cause it just popped up on my phone. Apparently he’s just sending an update. It’s a message which was supposed to go through Logan, but I’m here so...”

 

“What’s the message?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“No... I’m gonna go to bed.”

 

“Night.”

 

~~~~

 

“I have a problem.”

 

Dee nodded once, “Then sitting in front of a bartender who doesn’t like you is a great plan. How drunk can I get you?”

 

“Don’t get him drunk!” The owner called from the side. 

 

“I know how to do my job old man!”

 

“I’m not old!”

 

Dee rolled his eyes, “What's this problem? I assume it’s Virgil related? I thought the date went well yesterday?”

 

Roman nodded, “It did, but I still have a problem.”

 

“Well?”

 

“I like him.”

 

“I’d hope. What’s the problem?” He asked setting a shot down in front of Roman. 

 

“That if I like him, my family will be interested in him. Today at work Remy was telling everyone how cute he is and now my siblings are curious.”

 

“I guess that  _ is  _ a problem. You could always break up with him.”

 

Roman knocked it back before he frowned at the siren, “I’m talking to the wrong person about this aren’t I?”

 

“Most definitely.”

 

 ~~~~

 

“Remy?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I tolerate many things you do...”

 

“Oh, it’s one of these conversations.”

 

“But I won’t tolerate your conquests sleeping in my house.”

 

Said conquest frowned, “First off I would never sleep with him, secondly I’m here because I’m your _brother_.”

 

Remy frowned, “Never is a harsh word. And please give me some credit Roman... my  _ guest  _ left before you woke up.”

 

“Why are you here Theo?” Roman sighed sitting down, grabbing a bagel as he did. 

 

His older brother straightened in his seat, “Because I needed to tell you something.”

 

“I have a phone.”

 

“I didn’t want to tell you over the phone.”

 

Roman sent his staff a look, and without hesitation they set down the food they had been serving and left the room. “Well?” he asked when they were gone.

 

“The count is up... We are now up to four killed and seven who are missing.”

 

Roman took a deep breath, “Let me guess, still no leads?”

 

“That many?” Remy asked in surprise.

 

Theo nodded grimly, “And we still having nothing. Which leads me to the unfortunate conclusion that someone within the family is doing this sweeping it all under the rug.”

 

“And why are you telling us this?” Roman asked after a short pause. 

 

“You’re the least likely to kill someone, and Remy isn’t directly from the family so he has a different perspective. He’s going to do some recon for me once Logan is back at his post.”

 

“Do you have any theories about who it is?” Roman asked him. 

 

Theo gave a sigh, “Unfortunately everyone is a suspect. There’s a few who are directly ruled out, those like myself who had close family members killed for example. Or well, I don’t want to believe it’s any of them.”

 

“So you want to help me investigate?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“How?”

 

“Rumor has it that Father is planning a banquet to make some big announcement. So just play the night by ear and talk to everyone you can to get their perspective on the danger.”

 

“Alright,” Roman nodded after a deep breath. “I’ll do it. When’s the banquet?”

 

“I’m sure the invitations will come out soon. And sorry Remy but...”

 

Remy shrugged, “I’m not Main Family. I get it.”

 

~~~~

 

The invitation came the following week. 

 

And oddly enough, it allowed guests. 

 

“Remy isn’t invited, but I’m allowed to bring a date?” Roman asked surprised. “That doesn’t really make sense.”

 

“Even stranger,  _ I’m  _ allowed a date,” Logan commented staring at his identical invitation. 

 

“By your surprise I take it that you know nothing going on?”

 

Logan frowned, “Unfortunately no. I’m in the dark as well, and given what you said about Master Theodore’s warning I don’t particularly feel comfortable in it.”

 

Roman nodded in agreement before a thought occurred to him, “Do you even have someone you could ask as a date?”

 

“I do have a social life Master Roman.”

 

“Since when?”

 

~~~~

 

**Logan’s Day Off (Part Two)**

 

If there was one thing that Logan had appreciated about spending time with the beautiful grim reaper (other than his face, his smile, his eyes, his laugh) was the fact that everyone shied away from him. 

 

Given they had both come straight from the airport, Patton still wore his cloak despite saying he usually chose not to and it seemed to send a jolt through the crowd around them. Every line to every game, ride, and food stall was vacant the moment they approached. And even though he didn’t need the money, he would never really say no people giving him free things. But while he enjoyed it, he wasn’t sure Patton did. 

 

“Are you alright?” Logan asked him as they sat to eat some terribly unhealthy carnival food. 

 

Patton nodded quickly, “Sorry! This is lots of fun hanging out with you...”

 

“But?”

 

“But I didn’t mean to mess up everyone’s day, by just being here.”

 

“Couldn’t you just take the cloak off and put it back on?”

 

Patton shrugged, “I could but it’s not as if I can hide it. Everyone knows what it is even if it’s balled in my arms.”

 

Logan paused in thought, “Perhaps we can buy a bag nearby?”

 

“No, no! I’m okay. I’m used to all of this.”

 

“But you don’t enjoy it.”

 

“I like my job- the people I work with I mean. And yeah, it's not what I  _ wanted _ to do, but it's necessary.”

 

“What did you want to do?” Logan asked him curiously. 

 

“I wanted to be a kindergarten teacher,” Patton smiled. “But a few weeks before I was supposed to start I got into an accident, but instead of dying I was told to be a Reaper, so of course I accepted!”

 

“Is there no way you could still be a teacher?”

 

“Most places don’t hire reapers.”

 

“Vampires would,” Logan shrugged casually. “I don’t think the family I work for is in need of any tutors, but other covens perhaps. No need to worry if you plan to turn a child anyway.”

 

“You work for vampires?” He asked surprised. 

 

Logan nodded, “I am an assistant or butler of sorts to a young master of-”

 

His words were cut off as a flash of light and beeping sounded from Patton’s watch. The Grim Reaper looked at the device with a frown, “Apparently there was a fire cross town. They need help.”

 

Logan nodded, “I’m not sure whether to wish you or the victims of the fire luck.”

 

Patton gave a chuckle as he stood, “Both I guess. It's been great to meet you Logan.”

 

“Likewise, perhaps I could get your number and we could hang out again after my vacation?”

 

“That sounds amazing.”


End file.
